freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kimi.Xv
450px ¡Bienvenidos! ''' . ¿Hola, Hola? Te doy la bienvenida al Perfil de Kimi Angeles. Un lugar maravilloso tanto para niños y adultos. Si usted esta aquí es porque le intereso, y no se preocupe, probablemente yo ya lo he estado acosando en su perfil y no se ha dado cuenta. . 250px|center '''Conóceme . *Esta usuaria nació en este wiki mil años antes de ponerse activa. *Esta usuaria tiene una extraña singularidad, le encanta conocer muy bien a las personas y al mismo tiempo es todo un libro abierto. right|300px *Su color favorito es el Celeste. Y el Negro. *Practica Piano, Compone, Escribe y Dibuja. *Es de Colombia. *Le encanta perder el tiempo en internet. *Le encanta ayudar a las personas. *Pierde la noción del tiempo muy fácilmente. *No es fan del anime, pero ha visto miles. *Es muy competitiva (Tengo que ser siempre la mejor, mejor que nadie más (8) ~) *También muy floja y desinteresada cuando quiere. *Su videojuego favorito... no sabe, y eso que ha vivido rodeada de consolas desde la infancia. *Ha emparejado medio mundo, tanto real como ficticio. *Te esta haciendo leer mamadas. *Ama el dulce. *Siempre que le interesa algo, lo investiga y se sabe toda la historia de principio a fin (nunca he sido Posser en mi vida, aleluya) *Ama la Pizza (Por eso amo a Chica) *Es una maniática de la ortografía. *Ama el terror (Soy la única de mi familia que le encanta, y no necesito asegurarme los audifonos y las luces apagadas. Estan ahí siempre) *Te vigila mientras duermes. Five night's at Freddy's . Bueno, primero que todo Five night's at Freddy's es un juego creado por... Okno, Bromiwi. Conocí Fnaf poco despúes de la salida de su segundo juego, no me interesaba en absoluto hasta ese entonces. Pero gracias a un video en youtube que explicaba un misterio sobre este juego, comenzó a meterse en mi cerebro por siempre, y siempre. (¿Han pasado más de 2 años ya?, Incréible) Lo cual no me sorprendía, siempre he amado las historias ocultas. Despúes, mis youtubers favoritos comenzaron a subir el juego. Y yo como no tenia nada más que hacer, me los veía todos. (Diablos, Fnaf le dio fama a medio mundo) Conocí amigos en mi colegio que les gustaba también Fnaf. Los idiotas a veces me decian Chica porque saben que amo la pizza. Ya casi no los veo puesto que me gradué, creo que toda esa gente ya se murió. Sobre la Wiki... pues, la conocía desde así mismo... emm 2015... despúes de la salida de Fnaf3, quería entrar pero me daba flojera. Despúes entré como unos meses despúes creandome la cuenta, edite un poquito y me volví a largar otra eternidad. Salió Fnaf4, su DLC, el trailer de Sister Location, llego 2016, se estrenó Fnaf World, pasó todo un año (en este tiempo vacilaba entrando y saliendo de la wiki por floja) se estrenó Sister Location y heme aquí. ¿Qué les digo? Me estaba graduando, jodanse! Bromi. Os amo. Firmas . Si has llegado hasta aquí, tienes la total libertad de poner tu firma y escribir un poco sobre moi. - Milo estuvo aquí. :P (PD: Bonito perfil. Muy bonito.) - La berenjena mutante que le gusta la música estuvo de acosa- digo, estuvo aquí. ¡Muy buena usuaria y genial! - Ahora, recuerda agregarme a tu lista de amigos/conocidos si la haces. >:v (?) - Quién lo diria, Hasta pipe estuvo aquí, por cierto, espero hayas disfrutado ver al primer ministro embarazando a un cerdo :0 - Prince Kian pasó por este perfil. De los mejores que vi en Wikia, es increible. - Clovie was here. Tu perfil es interesante y en mi opinión está muy bien hecho. Si necesitas drogas, esclavos, CP, waifus o lo que sea, contáctame a mí, la contrabandista del chat (??). *Le pegan por hacer spam de su negocio* - Usuario:RagnaTheSkuller Que buen perfil, 10/10 papuh riko, Le falto k-pop y rikura asi que 0/10 pero en resumen 10/10 PD: Amén - Usuario:ネルガル Buen perfil, lo amo, 9/11 IGN, <3 El primero que lo haga será bendecido por toda la eternidad. . center|400px